


Reencounter

by xenasoul



Category: The Following
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenasoul/pseuds/xenasoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a scene of episode 1 of season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reencounter

"I called . I reached out." Mike whispered with teary eyes. The memories of the past year were way too painful. He needed to hear Ryan’s voice so bad if only to hear him say ' hi ' and hang up on him ... But the man doesn’t care. He didn’t want to be bothered.

"I thought we were friends, Ryan . I- I never had hopes that y-you ... you know . I just wanted a friend." Mike swallowed a lump in his throat. Ryan looked everywhere but at him and it hurt.

"So that's how it’s going to be?" Mike asked. Ryan looked at him then, but remained silent. "You have nothing?"

"Take care, Mike." Ryan whispered turning and walking away. Mike looked at him until he disappeared in the crowd.

 

\---

Ryan walked with a heavy heart—the look on Mike’s face and his words were like a blow. It was Mike who made him stop drinking but he didn’t even know it. But even hurting Mike Ryan would not bring him back to this madness with Joe again. Not a chance. Everyone ended up dead and Mike would not be another victim. He would not stand it if Mike got killed because of him. Ryan would eat a bullet if that happened because Mike was very important to him even though he didn’t know it. There’s no reason for him to know –Mike would be at risk if he knew what Ryan feels for him.

It was better that way. Mike would find an alpha that would make him happy and that moment of months ago would get buried in the past.

 

"Let me go with you! I can help!"

"Joe wants everyone close to me dead. I can not risk it."

 

Ryan could still smell the omega scent drawing him in, begging to be claimed. His body shook with the sudden need to claim Mike as his mate. It was his most primal instincts screaming.

Ryan did the only thing he could do: he protected Mike. So he left him behind. Even a year later he could still feel that need burning through his veins like lava, and yet he chose to ignore it. Mike did not need a fucked up man like him in his life.


End file.
